


Emroidered in the Stars

by Bishoukun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, It's Loki be prepared for Feelings, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishoukun/pseuds/Bishoukun
Summary: Thor's story is centered around his brother, but we get only a momentary glimpse into the younger Prince of Asgard - This story gives some of the details and background that I've been working on for almost a decade now, focused from the point of view of the woman who serves as Loki's personal retainer and the family she becomes a part of. With her gifts of Hearing Thought and of Foresight, Loki is able to make masterfully-calculated plans and adapt them on the fly as needed, so long as Odin never finds out about it. The close friendship formed over centuries still isn't enough to save Loki from his madness and self-destruction, but it ensures that what he leaves behind will be able to protect themselves.
Kudos: 1





	Emroidered in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary:
> 
> Loki has known that Kenna could hear the thoughts of the people she looks upon for years now; he was barely in adolescence when he tricked her into giving herself away, unawares. He knew right away that she would make a perfect partner with whom to conduct mischief if he could ever pin her down in conversation long enough, and it's impossible to pass up the opportunity to drag her along after catching her on her way out of the Palace.

Her family has a unique place in the city's hierarchy; she is not of noble blood, not fully Aesir, and they work hard each day in their mantua making and millinery. However, unlike many of the other artisans and skilled trades, they are well above the financial threshold of the middle class. Her mother is renowned for the regal colors and sheen of her fabrics and expert drapery. Kenna herself began with delicate embroidery, but it was her designs that sprung her into view of their most esteemed customer.

Kenna was still quite small when she first met the Queen. She would never forget the familiar warmth of her eyes or the gentleness of her smile as she heard the unspoken words of reassurance: Her secret was safe, and she had no need to fear looking upon the Queen. Still, she would remember her second encounter more clearly than the first because of the small baby boy cradled in her arms. She was beckoned close to get a proper look at the child before being asked if she'd be willing to hold him as her mother draped one of the chosen fabrics. Her heart was racing the whole time, even as he slept.

To think then that she would be standing beside the prince now, carefully pressed to the wall of a servant's corridor, would have been insanity. They're both completely silent and still as the guard walks past, watching him enter the storeroom. She looks up at the prince to see sharp green eyes locked onto the door attentively. After the guard exits and continues on his circuit, they slip inside. With stifled laughter, Kenna watches the prince weave his magic, catching an excited glance thrown her way.

"How did you know he was coming?"

"I saw him," she answers before she can stop herself, going cold as the movement around them stills. There's a sudden seriousness to Loki's expression now that she's never seen before. Her heart beats so loudly in her ears that she almost misses the echo of his voice.

'You must never tell anyone of such a power, do you understand? If the All-Father catches wind of it, you'll never know freedom again.'

It's a chilling statement, bringing with it the far more chilling realization that she had not considered what would happen if Odin knew of her power before now. But then the room is fluid again, with the prince back to his task as though the moment had been only in their minds. Brushing a wayward strand of curls from her eyes, Kenna watches him cast his transmutations and illusions.

"We can't let such skill go to waste," Loki continues in a casual tone. "There's far too much mischief to be made, don't you think?"

In spite of the lingering remnants of terror, Kenna finds herself laughing. At least if she is to be privy to an abuse of her power, it is in such a manner as this; for humor and lightness of heart. Her smile remains as they exit the storeroom and into the hall proper, though they don't get far before there's a roar behind them. Kenna barely has time to turn and look over her shoulder before Loki has grabbed her arm and run, and it takes conscious effort not to trip over herself as she laughs.

"Stinging nettle in his britches?" She gasps out between bursts, receiving a grin in response.

"It's been a busy day."

**Author's Note:**

> Now that Loki's uncovered Kenna's second secret, he has a perfect partner in mischief - and, eventually, in crime. But it isn't easy to be more than a tool or companion; she will have to prove herself to a degree few ever would dare attempt, and Loki will push her to leave behind her limits and face things she would rather never think of.
> 
> If you like this, please leave a kudos, a comment, and consider buying me a ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/bishoukun


End file.
